


Yummy (or delicious)

by SlashGod



Series: Ineffable Cuties [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashGod/pseuds/SlashGod
Summary: From the prompt "Send me a word and I’ll write something cute" on my tumblr - @Ineffable-Bastard-Crowley
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Cuties [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600090
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Yummy (or delicious)

Crowley was nervous.

‘ _No reason to be_ ’, his mind whispered to him, _‘you’ve done much bolder things and walked away without a scratch’_.

Which was true. Even if he didn’t take the church incident into account. It didn’t stop Crowley from chewing on his lip, throwing another glance first to the mirror, then the clock.

Aziraphale was late.

Which wasn’t surprising, Crowley would have been more shocked at the Angel being on time, but it was amping up his axiety nonetheless.

Crowley was sat, back straighter than it had been in years, legs pressed together daintily with his hands folded over his knees. To be more precise, he was sat on the edge of Aziraphales bed.

It had been one year since they kissed, surprised and happy. And it was now 11 minutes over the time Aziraphale had said he would be back by.

‘Just need to nip to the shops, love. Won’t be two shakes of a lambs tail.’

 _‘Two shakes of a lambs tail, my arse_ ’, Crowley thought to himself.

Just as he was about to forget his anniversary surprise altogether (Aziraphale hadn’t even mentioned the darned thing, just went about the day as if it were normal), he heard the telltale sign of the bookshop door opening, a small ‘ding’ as it closed again.

Crowley brushed the frabic on his legs, that he’d been inadvertently picking at, making it crease-less once more.

“Darling?”

“Up here.”

A few seconds later and Aziraphale opened his bedroom door, making a small noise of surprise.

“Oh.”

“Happy Anniversary.” Crowley said weakly, wondering if this had been a terrible idea.

To mark the occasion he had decided to treat Aziraphale. They had a table at the Ritz booked, but more than that Crowley had made an effort. Yes he’d made an Effort as well, but the main effort was softer.

A black and gold dress, just above the knee. Not too outspoken or flashy. More fit for someone with Aziraphales tastes. Black heels with a gold chain. Hair curled and over one shoulder. Subtle snake earring to match his tattoo.

“Oh, my dear.”

Crowley’s lips were painted too, a red to match his hair.

Aziraphale looked guilty, revealing a plastic bag from behind his back.

“You look positively scrumptious, my dear. But I had rather hoped for our anniversary we could have a quiet night in-“

“-yeah okay.” Crowley raised his hand as if to snap away his outfit, but Aziraphales soft palm covered his before he could.

“Do stay as you are though dear. If you don’t mind. You look like a rather Yummy dessert, and you know how much I savour those.”

Crowley’s cheeks flushed, and he playfully kicked at Aziraphales shins, making the Angel laugh.

They had a delicious dinner, and a rather yummy dessert to celebrate their year together.


End file.
